savedbythebellfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lorisa214
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saved By The Bell Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zachary Morris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy (Talk) 22:09, October 1, 2012 Wiki.. Sure thing! I'd love for someone to work on this Wiki :) QueenBuffy :I like! Good job :) If you ever see spam or vandalism, just message me the link to the person or page and I will delete it :) QueenBuffy ::I would, but I am only an Admin. Message the Admin Request page...you can tell them I approved to have you a fellow admin, etc. :) QueenBuffy :::Yeah it's weird, the option isn't there. Sorry. Maybe they'll get back to you quickly. Buffy ::::Great job! It's looking wonderful! I see you didn't have any problem getting your Admin rank? QueenBuffy :The main page looks great! Good Job :) QueenBuffy ::What do you mean? QueenBuffy 15:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't understand why you want to promote me to Bureaucrat. lol QueenBuffy :No it isn't. Bureaucrat is actually the highest level you can be on a Wiki. Just leave me as Admin. that way when I do stop in, I can help more. QueenBuffy Hi this is Troy Fromin I played OX ON SAVED BY THE BELL I THINK I STARTED AN OX THINGY HERE BUT NOT SURE JUST WANT TO REACH OUT TO MY FANS My email deliboy1832@gmail.com Reign I am so sorry. I actually haven't been on the Wiki in awhile because I don't have HBO this year (TEARS) trust me I'm hating this....so I don't go to the site in fear of spoilers. Once I see them, whenever that may be, I will be sure to add your site. 22:19, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi my name is Vincent Gomez or Vinny for short but i was wondering if i can help with the wiki logo on top and add and help out more here on the''' saved by the bell''' wiki and can i be an admin here for I can hlep out a lot more please I have done this when other wikis too u can see i update the pages here are link to the wikis are hlep So Thanks for Reading and have a good day Jersey Shore Wiki The Hills Wiki ~~VincentVinnyGomez ~~ Reign Of course! There is a little drama over at the GoT page, so let that die down, and I will add you. QueenBuffy hey made an edit. nothing huge but an odd quirk i thought should be included. if u disagree, let me know :) thanks yallll!!! 06:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey I don't know if you know this but people are editing the Save by the Bell Wiki to make it more dark I tried changing it but they keep changing it back Deletion I tagged a few images and articles for deletion here. Trip391 (talk) 21:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) You can change the Kelly Kapowski picture if you want. I just quickly added it to replace the gross thing a troll left behind. Blue4t (talk) 23:32, August 3, 2015 (UTC)